Obara Snow
' Obara Snow '''is the youngest daughter of Oberyn Martell II, and she was mothered by a women he met in Italy of whom abandoned her to his care making her a member of House Martell but carrying the surname of Snow. Obara Snow has no full siblings but she has several called the Snow Snakes that she considers her full sisters in the form of Nymeria, Tyrene, and Sarella Snow of which Nymeria has become a member of the Sunspear Order and leads a battalion of troops, while her sister Tyrene joined the Sunspear Order alongside Nymeria and fights in the same battalion, while her sister Sarella is a member of the Order of the Green Dragon and she works at the embassy in Hogwarts. Obara Snow was born the last of the bastard children of Oberyn Martell away from Ellaria Sand, and this made her especially important to her father, who following her birth no longer wished to travel the world trying to find happiness. Obara Snow would spend only a few years with her mother before she was abandoned but on the same day her mother left her on the street to die, she was picked up by her father who brought her back to Dorne with him. Her time in Lucerne was spent staying close to her father, and as time went by close to her fathers new lover in Ellaria Sand of whom was especially kind to her despite the fact that culturally she probably should have resented her bastardy birth. The elder Snow Snakes would join their father when he went to the Divine Lands alongside several other Martells, and during this time they saw what many bastardy children lived like, and became greatly interested in doing this for themselves. History Early History Obara Snow was born the last of the bastard children of Oberyn Martell away from Ellaria Sand, and this made her especially important to her father, who following her birth no longer wished to travel the world trying to find happiness. Obara Snow would spend only a few years with her mother before she was abandoned but on the same day her mother left her on the street to die, she was picked up by her father who brought her back to Dorne with him. The Divine Lands Main Article : The Divine Lands Following the meeting of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and Lorderon it became clear through those talks, and the talks with the Riverlands, Seagard and others that the Kingdom of Bolten was an extremely menecing actor in the field of Westros. Along the westernside of Westros sat the independant land called the Divine Lands. The Divine Lands had an alliance amongst eachother to defend eachother if things ever came to fighting, and this had allowed them to escape the clutches of larger Kingdoms like Bolten, and the Freys. Communication begin with the Divine Lands after Nicoli Machiavelli would communicate with the leadership of the three city states and from insiders he had planted in the area learned the ways he believed he could get them to the Lucerne side of things. Grandlen Firstly he sent promices of large arms trade agreements with the largest of the towns in the form of Grandlen of which created a strong bond between the two. On top of this he would offer hands in marriage to his eldest daughter in Allenia Grandlen of whom was approaching twenty three but the prospects in Grandlen were not what he was looking for. Lord Grandlen was very much interested in having a large meeting of the Divine Lands, and said that if the Lucernians could put it together he would be a staunch supporter of theirs during the meeting. Jeutenburg and Ventin Jeutenburg would be substancially easier to placate as they mainly just wanted protection, and this was dealt with when William Lovie sent a letter to House Banner telling them that the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on any conflict which involved Jeutenburg. Nikolas Banner would arrive at Koenisburg after the third letter between he and Lucerne and would be prepared to be very positive towards the Lucernians during the meeting. Alongside Jeutenburg the mercentile city state of Ventin would be contacted as well, and they basically only wanted assurances of assistence in the case that the Frey's attempted to block their trade routes. If the Frey's could not be reasoned with then increased southern trade was their main option thus making them send five members of the Trade Union Guilds to Koenisburg for the meeting. Koenisburg Last to get within the fold was Koenisburg of whom was perhaps the most important of the city states as the long term goal of Koenisburg was to act a major port nearbye The Trident which would alert Lucerne to any problems. Koenisburg was led not by a house as the other states were and instead was a hyper theocracy led by the Voices of the Dragon of whom are led theoretically by the Voice of the Dragon. Communicating with this voice they discovered the voice was Britt Lancave of whom had won prestige in Lucerne during the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. After determing from the council that they would like to be aligned with Lucerne if for no other reason then to make the Frey's less willing to threaten them she would go about making the best deal possible. After negotiations of shipping lanes, and trade was over she knew the deal was signed and simply wanted one more thing. Britt Lancave wanted only one thing in order to pull her to their side and that was for them to send a Martell that she could swear an oath before. This was an easy task and they sent Obella Martell of whom wanted any excuse to travel eastward and see her fiance Robb Starke. The Meeting The meeting would finally take place following the return of William Lovie III. and his family from their time in Lorderon the second time. Nicholi, and Hedrik Clegane would not return to Lucerne with the rest of the group and instead would meet Obella and Robb Starke in Koenisburg for the meeting. All the parties would arrive for the meeting except Teonisburg of whom obeyed the command of Koenisburg and saw no reason to send more representatives. The meeting would become somewhat interesting when several Frey's made dock in Koenisburg and attempted to join the meeting. Finding Robb Starke inside there was nearly a fight inside the hallway and Robb Starke would leave the hall in order to not make more of an issue then there already was. The meeting would continue and Obella Martell took the oaths of Koenisburg while the others signed papers of alliance with Lucerne thus sealing the Divine Lands as a Lucernian alligned area. The night came and as the Frey's prepared to leave Robb Starke once more attempted to make things better but instead of this he ended up insulting them more when Obella came out, and seeing she was his fiance by the way she clung to him the Freys were further insulted and left more angry and with more ammunition. I watched from my window as Robb Starke walked out of the tower and into the street. I wondered what he was doing until I saw the weasely Frey he was walking towards. I could hear that Britt was still talking but despite the loveliness of her conversation I couldn't let Robb get into a duel in the streets. The last thing we needed was a fight with the Frey's at a time like this. "'I'm sorry my Lady but I must take your leave for a time my friend is in for some trouble outside." "'''Trouble amongst the children of Glaurung on the streets of his city is city isn't something I can ignore. I shall accompany you." Lady Lancave followed closely behind me as we exited the room. "Alright my Lady but we must hurry." We made our way down the steps and into the street to find the Frey man with a sword pointed at the direction of Obella Martell of whom was being shielded by Robb who had his hand on his own sword. Three of the Frey's men stood behind him hands on their swords, while more then ten Martell, and Starke men stood around behind Robb. Reaching them I finally could hear their words. "At some point this must end Frey." Robb held his hands out peacefully and you hoped the Frey would accept this, but he spit at Robbs hands before speaking. It was dark but I knew this Frey to be Hosteen Frey one of the endless sons of Walder Frey. Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, and despite his size he wasn't fate just very large. When we were told of the Freys that had arrived they had made a special point to say that he is very much comparable to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. "This could have been so much different wolf, but you chose that whore over a true lady." He looked at Obella with such discust that her cousin Obara nearly charged forward until I saw Britt move infront of her stopping her dead in her tracks. Alongside his anger it was apparent that Hosteen is either dim and stupid, or arrogant and foolish. "And I am sorry that this has offended your family but you can either accept my apology or you won't." The slight was so small that it seemed almost insane that someone would still be angry over it. These Frey's held a grudge over what I had heard was the fact that a few men laughed at them. "We will not." "I am sorry Ser Hosteen but you are causing undue problems for the City of the Dragon, and I must ask that you leave." She stood strong, and I gained even more respect for Britt then I already had as she stood in the middle of two very angry groups barely looking like she was afraid at all. "The rivers will run red with your blood wolf." He turned and walked back before turning one last time and looking at Robb. "Trust me when I say that. You'll one day be surrounded by death and wonder how it could have all gone so wrong." With that he left and Robb turned towards Obella of whom held onto him tighter then her strength should have allowed her to. Family Members OBERYN Martell1.jpg|Oberyn Martell II. - Father|link=Oberyn Martell II. 250px-House Martell.jpg|Unknown Italian - Mother|link=House Martell 250px-House Martell.jpg|Nymeria Snow - Half Sister|link=Nymeria Snow 250px-House Martell.jpg|Sarella Snow - Half Sister|link=Sarella Snow 250px-House Martell.jpg|Tyrene Snow - Half Sister|link=Tyrene Snow Relationships Category:Bastard Category:Snow Snakes Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian Category:Vandal